


make love to me

by darveymadeit



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darveymadeit/pseuds/darveymadeit
Summary: A collection of Darvey smut ficlets.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter
Kudos: 5





	1. a familiar weight

Harvey's standing against Donna's kitchen counter with his arms around her waist, peppering her neck with kisses when he feels her palm.

On him.

Just there.

Teasing.

Against his aching member, strained against his pants.

"Were you really gonna ignore this while trying to be a gentleman, which we clearly know you aren't?"

He moans at the contact. The way her palms are providing just the right friction to his manhood.

Her palm. Trousers. Cock. All rubbing against each other to drive him insane.

He bucks his hips into her palm when she cups him through his pants.

"I didn't think you did blow jobs this early in the morning."

She smirks. One could literally have him by the balls (like she did right now) but his sassy tongue still won't take a break.

"Oh I don't. But since you're special, I'll spare you a handjob", she says playing along.

Harvey's left hand moves to grip the counter behind him in a desperate effort to ground himself in this overpowering sensory stimulation she's providing.

She is pulling his zipper down the very next second and drawing his throbbing member out of the opening.

The veins on his erect cock feel prominent under her soft and exploring thumb.

She takes in the familiar weight of him in her hands, as she explores his length all over again.

Donna spreads the precome that leaked out of him over the tip and Harvey swears that he can come just by the sight of it.

He lets out a breathy moan as her thumb continues to rub circles over his slit a few more times.

Harvey feels his nipples stiffening and his muscles tensing as more blood rushes south than it already did.

She rakes her fingernail on the underside of his dick which makes him close his eyes and let out a strangled moan.

Donna quickly takes the hint and continues teasing the underside of his manhood as Harvey nearly shudders at the rhythmic strokes of her fingers.

She watches him closely as she grasps his member in her right hand, tugging him with just the right pressure. Over and over again.

Harvey grunts as his lower abdomen coils in a familiar way. His breaths turn shallower as she quickens her pace.

Harvey is losing all sense of time and the world as he throws his head back in anticipation of the inevitable.

Donna pushes her thighs closer in a vain attempt to soothe the growing ache between her legs.

She sucks on his Adam's apple as her hand continues to move up and down his length, pausing in between at times to gently clasp on his cock to watch him squirm.

He lets out a loud groan as the need to come overpowers all his senses.

"Don't stop," he manages to let out in between the breathy moans and gritted teeth.

Donna speeds up her strokes along his length, her left hand moving up to play with his nipple through the shirt.

Harvey leans forward to hide his face in her neck as his moans turn guttural, nearly primal.

Another few strokes and Harvey's biting down on her shoulder and coming all over hand.

His whole body shudders at the climax, his breaths deepening and nipples softening.

Donna slows down her movements but doesn't stop until she's milked him for every last drop.

He's sighing with pleasure in her ear as his breathing begins to return to normal.

He pulls his head back to look at her with a dazed look and a satisfied smile on his face.

And honestly, that was all Donna needed to see to know that he loved it, if the sounds he were making weren't enough.

But she wasn't yet done teasing. She pulls her hand back from his now flaccid cock.

There were spurts of him all over the back of her hand and instead of just wiping it off, she decides to suck his cum off her hand, all while looking straight into his eyes.

And if he were what he was twenty years ago, he was pretty sure that would have stirred his cock upright once again.

But this Harvey settles to kiss her long and deep instead.


	2. mesmerized

Harvey was mesmerized.

He had never paid attention before but today his eyes caught the way his semen dripped off her core.

It was so intimate and erotic that he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

He spread Donna’s lips further apart with his thumbs for a better view and watched as more of his essence dripped out of her pussy when she lifted her hips seeking more contact, effectively telling him that she’s ready for round two.

Donna looks at his face and finds him staring intently at her cunt which was spread out in front of him unashamedly.

She moves to sit up straight and Harvey looks up at her for the first time in the last minute or two.

Donna takes the fingers of her right hand and plunges them deep into herself. Harvey groans at the sight as he watches her pull those fingers out and lick them clean.

There was something so primal in the way his cock stirred up again as he watched Donna taste his cum mixed with her juices, that he knew it was the sexiest thing he had ever watched her do.


	3. online meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in between my classes lol so please go easy on me.
> 
> It's based on Jil's (@shipsandfandoms) prompt which she tweeted this morning- "nsfw prompt where Donna's in a zoom meeting while Harvey is going down on her "
> 
> Happy reading!

Donna had been attending a workshop on yogic benefits for the last hour and Harvey was starting to get bored. It was a damn Sunday after all. Not like weekends mattered much these days because they still worked from home but still, a weekend is a weekend.

After flipping through all the magazines kept on their centre table and replying to every work email, Harvey had had enough. He misses his wife and he’s gonna do something about it.

She was sitting on their six seater dining table, wearing a flowy summer dress with her hair pulled back into a messy bun. The late afternoon sun made her freckles even more prominent and god, he loved her. Loved how effortlessly beautiful she is and how she manages to make his heart skip even after all these years.

As he watches his wife nodding along to whatever was being said and smiling at times, a very very indecent but naughty idea strikes his mind. He smirks to himself as he decides to act upon it and walks closer to where she's sitting.

Dropping a loving kiss on her head, he grins widely at her. She returns the smile but being preoccupied with the video call, she misses that look in his eyes, the look which he has when he’s up to something she wouldn't approve of.

She hears him pull out a chair and for a moment, her heart soars thinking that he’s joining her, even though yoga is not something he understands much. She turns to look at him and extend her gratitude.... but finds the seat to be empty.

The next thing she feels are his massive hands massaging her thighs. Donna is startled to say the least but she schools her features before anyone notices. She gives her husband a stern look as he looks up at her from between her legs, grinning the special Specter grin and god, she loves this idiot way too much.

She sighs contentedly when he trails feather light kisses from her inner thighs to where she wants him the most. He bunches up Donna's summer dress around her waist, granting her a better look at himself as he works to please her.

Harvey blows lightly over her clothed centre as she fights the urge to buck her hips against his mouth.

He gently flicks her clit through her underwear making Donna momentarily close her eyes as an involuntary moan escapes her mouth. Shaken, she immediately checks if she's still on mute.  
After confirming the settings, she looks down at Harvey and just as she's about to tell him that she'd seek revenge for this someday, the host invites her to share her experience with everyone.

Donna scrambles to unmute herself and look composed as Harvey smirks to himself and takes this as an opportunity to slide her panties off.

She bites her lower lip mid-conversation as Harvey hooks both her legs over his shoulders and exhales slowly over her sensitive core.

He moves to trace her opening with his middle finger making Donna flinch at the feel of his calloused fingers on her sensitive parts.

Licking his way up from her core to her clit, he flicks on her bud with his tongue and Donna swears she would moan so loudly if it weren't for this live session. She tightens her legs around his head but his strong hands keep her open to him as he devours her.

Just as she's finished speaking, Donna hurriedly switches off the camera and mic as she grabs roughly at his hair, seeking more contact.

She moans loudly as he fucks her relentlessly with his tongue. Moving her other hand to grab her breast, she pinches her nipple to relieve some pressure.

Harvey watches her mesmerized as she touches herself overwhelmed with his fingers and tongue. He lifts her legs from his shoulders and pushes them back towards her, giving him ample space to work with.

His mouth latches onto her clit, sucking hard making Donna shudder as she feels a familiar coil growing low in her abdomen.

Without any warning, he plunges two fingers deep inside her as Donna moans loudly and throws her head back in pleasure.

She wiggles her hips, asking for more and Harvey starts to thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Gasping at the sensation of his fingers filling her and stretching her out, she moans for more of him.

He adds in another finger and draws back to look at her flushed face for the first time. As he continues to fuck her with his thick fingers, Harvey flicks her sensitive bud with the pad of his thumb as Donna melts under his ministrations and gives in to the overwhelming pleasure she's experiencing.

He pulls back his glistening fingers and watches her core pulsing with need, begging to be filled again.

As he finds himself pausing and staring at her pink pulsating pussy, Donna's own fingers reach down to rub her clit in circles.

So fucking impatient, he thinks and swats her hand away. Looking deep into her sex-induced gaze, he fills her hole again with his three fingers. Her mouth hangs open in response as he thrusts without abandon into her.

The wet noises which her core makes when he pushes into her fast and hard, makes his dick twitch. He palms his length through the clothes and squeezes to relieve some pressure.

With the growing noises she's making, Harvey senses that she's near and begins to suck on her clit again.

It only takes a couple of seconds before he feels her go rigid, followed by her convulsing around his fingers as her legs shake with the intensity of her orgasm.

He helps her bring her back down from her orgasm until her breathing returns to normal. Dropping one last kiss on her pussy, Harvey pulls himself up to kiss her. She groans as she tastes herself on his tongue as she kisses him back passionately, tugging on his bottom lip.

Standing up with him, Donna shuts her laptop closed without a second thought and leads her man into the bedroom to finish what he started.


End file.
